degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GlitterDisaster/Archive02
Delete You addressed me about "Innaproprate" Pictures but there is several inaproprate pictures with alochol and drugs and touching innapropratly on the "Degrassi Cast Bad Ass" Page. That is the same page on the front of the wiki so I think deleting it would make sense Marma Weetoes 00:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't the one who originally uploaded them and so you're saying if people want to see disturbing images go to "Degrassi Bad ass Page" Because that's what you would expect to find? Alright so it is allowed to be on my page? Marma Weetoes 00:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandilism I would like to report the user Rkhorton, They continue to remove the delete the delete template from useless articles. They fail to realize if they want to appeal it they must go to the discussion board.Lindsay Greene 02:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Man. I'm trying to fix all the stuff that's messed up but I'm not getting anywhere because all my hard work is deleted Okay, Thanks! Thanks for telling me! As you can see, I'm still new to the wiki. I don't understand as much as experienced users such as you do. I appreciate you bettering the wiki and bettering the experience of newcomers like me aha. Well, thanks again(: --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 05:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Bbtaek Hi. (: I hate to be so bothersome, but is there anything you can do about the user Bbtaek? They're constantly adding information about Eli on lists and on other character's pages. Yussehca 19:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hate to be a bother but it seems as if trying to keep this wiki clean is "Being a bitch and complaining" to some users. I take this seriously and they just trash the wiki over and over again. Some of the more immatue users Sqaull, Rkhorton and FitzJerkinOff are doing nothing but being perverted. Admins need to step up and approch them about this because I can't do anything about itLindsay Greene 22:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Dear Admin In reply to Lindsay Greene's complain, how is making a top ten list for deletion something a very mature thing to do? If u want something to be deleted. Inform a admin and not keep making random article that has nothing to do with Degrassi. Atleast the articles I made are atleast Degrassi related. Rkorton 17:38, 16 August 2010 Hello It seems Rkhorton has a change of heart whenever they speak to someone with athority. In other inticates they are acting out innaproptatly also my page is Degrass related saying how the pages themselves cause harm to the Wiki. I just looked at the poll and the majority have said to change the pages into polls which would require deleting '''ALL '''of themLindsay Greene 22:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks blank 001 haha i didnt know what u meant at first, but your welcome. i honestly thought it was anya and a mystery man ;) hehe User:Drewsgirlfriend 20:08, 16 August 2010 reply eclare why arent those pages allowed?? i haven't been on degrassi wiki very longSgtpepperg 03:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) blank 002 Heyyyy can you comment on my fanfictiionn. i just wanted to have someones opinion on my story..so can ya commenttt? please and thanyouuuu http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Megannnnn15/My_Fan_Fiction(: Megannnnn15 07:44, 17 August 2010 blank 003 degrassiislife12:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) More rotten eggs Sorry if I'm getting annoying reporting all these people.. I'll go to another admin next time if you want but Cenarules000 is adding Doctor Who images to Degrassi Wiki pages and also adding names to the couples list that have never been together such as Mr. Armstrong and Mrs. O. Please look in to this. Thanks [[User:LindsayG|LindsayG] 20:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: top ten list :/ I've slowly been deleting them all. One at a time :D I hate them! ~holiday 04:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) help out i need help i know you told me how to add the pic under the box but i couldnt fine what you where taking about can you like tell me step by step how to do thanks Degrassi it goes there okay i click edit, then the add pic botton, then i load the pic and put it on the side i want it and save it....Degrassi it goes there 22:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there okay thanks, but what if the box dont come up?Degrassi it goes there 22:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there lol, is that the one that looks like 4 little pics, next to the pic one?? lol and i think i like the gallary one better tooDegrassi it goes there 22:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there haha i agree!! thanks alot Degrassi it goes there 23:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there okay i made a gallary on lukes, but it put the pics on the top now the words are on the bottom of the page how do you put it on the bottom? okay so i have to wait till everything is up on it, and i try to drop it but it wouldnt let me but i go and try one more time haha i did it thanks alot now i know what to do!! Degrassi it goes there 23:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there Name Change. My name is a bit big, can you please change it to EliDeath? Sean.DeCorrevont 22:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Sean Is there a page with all the badges? If so, link meh. Pleeeeaaassseee? I like to know what I am going for, It is no surprise to see new badges. Sean.DeCorrevont i did not know i am sorry but i did not know that character names were not catagories. i do not even know what the correct definition of catagories is. i will try my best not to do it again. thank bye.HotVal 04:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i am sorry but i told u that i will try my best on not doing things like that anymore. besides i did not do it just because to earn a badge ok. listen i am telling u that there are not going to be that much problems that much in the future anymore. ok bye:) HotVal 04:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) blank Your just an ahole. Puppylove29525 12:04, 20 August 2010 Hi! Degrassi played for a short time in our country and I never really got to know it. Can you help me with a brief synopsis of the show and it's characters. Thanks! Roseposey11 17:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) blank 004 i didn't write anything. im not trying to sound rude so sorry if i do but could you please tell me what i did because once i know what i did ill stop it might have been my older sister she knows my password Questions Hi there! Because you are an admin I should go to you to voice my opinion and report users who vandlize the wiki? Also in question is about the catagorys... When a catagory is placed in the page and the catagory has a page on it's own should it have information pertaining to what it is or just a directory of the Articles with the tag? Sorry if this is confusing but for example if the Ellie Article has the catagory "Drugs" Should the drug page it links to have a discription of what Drugs are or just be left alone? I couldn't find anything about this in the terms of use or Community Guidelines and I had a breif discussion with ForeverEnshrined about this ET 01:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Uh... No. Haha I think I'm more confused now.. I'll get back to you on that ET 01:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) blank 005 sorry anyway i was on your home page and i read all the things you edited they were good just wanted to know witch parts were yours neverind im so sorry that my sister did that im terribly sorry are you mad because if you are ill feel bad if you are i know how you feel i love degrassi i hate when people make fun of it its so good im going to go change my password so she wont know anyway if i caused any trouble i am so sorry thank you if you can forgive me if not i can understand oh and sorry if i sounded rude in any of the previous messages i sent you enjoy your day bye and sorry again Spamming Craaazychick94 is posting the link to her website in the comment section of several Articles.. I don't know if it counts as spam seeing as it's Degrassi related and in the comments. ET 03:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Weird.. This must be some joke but a user left a message on my talk page pertainting to me making fake pages.. I have yet to add Articles on this Wiki. So can you check that out for me.. ET 07:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I guess so but another thing I was confused about was the name they signed with... It wasn't their username or the name on their page.. ET 03:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi! I just wanted to know how you got your signature that way.. I managed to change the color of mine but I want it to be.. Kinda better. I always get confused with the HTML or whatever it is. Haha also the more I think about it the ET is reminding me of the shriveled up alien who rides across the moon in a bicycle... ET 12:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha well.. I have no idea what I'm doing so I'm just going to change it back.. User:ET|ET]] 03:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ! heyy! how do you add pages to categories? and love your page! how hey, how can i add a photo to the Munro Chambers page? i just want to add to photos of him thanks, Degrassi it goes there 23:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there pissing me off!! okay someone keep easeing all the pics from james edward campbell and daniel kelly too so can you help by making it so people cant ease the gallarys or something? thanks Degrassi it goes there 13:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there Two part episodes sorry about that i didn't know. do you want me to take them off? Jackblaze 15:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Troll. Sorry to bug you, but this person is really pissing me off.User:BbtaekBBtaek is spamming pages with pro-Eli messages, such as deleting a complete character's profile and writing their message over it. So far, they've messed with Mia and Riley's pages. I fixed Mia's, but they keep undoing my corrections to Riley's. I can't stay online for much longer, so I'm not sure if they'll mess with anyone else's page.. Not sure if we're supposed to report people who vandalize to you, but I figured we should since other people had done it. You can check the History for Riley's page if you need confirmation, but is there anything you can do to stop them? Loveya Pictures last longer. 08:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for handling the situation! (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) blank 006 NoobPwner3 keeps vandalizing user pages of multiple people, and causing trouble on articles as well. Is there anything that can be done about this obvious troll? Thanks Splainin2doo 14:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dimplez 16:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC)ILuv Degrassi 13 blank 007 Thanks for being so new to me this is my first time so do watch degrassi ever day like i do cause i love watching degrassi it's like my all time favortie show ever. blank 008 Who your favortie charcters in season 10 Look at this pics srry bout that Heyy I was wondering who is your fav character on degrassi SAILOR MOON ROX!!!!!! Questions Could you tell me how to get a picture of a degrassi character next to my comments -- Fitzyiscool1 00:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello :) Haha, I know, rude people these days. And I only said she spelled awkward wrong in her top ten list article? Oh well. Actually, I put them as candidates for deletion because I changed the previous episode's infoboxes to the correct spelling. Like instead of Free Fallin (2), I changed it to Free Fallin' (2) which is the page this is not the duplicate. Does that make sense? I'm so confusing at times lol. Is it okay to put them up for candidates for deletion or not? Well if this really is a problem then you and/or I can take off the candidates for deletion thing for the redirect pages. Haha, I'll learn from this experience either way, so thanks(: --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 04:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, I have a question. I still haven't gotten my blog badge yet. :/ I've written two blogs: the one you moved into a blog and another the usual way you create them. However, I specifically know comments were posted on my second blog, but they aren't showing up. It still says to write another blog post, and I was wondering if you knew how to get the badge or why I haven't received it yet? :/ I should have, but I guess not..? Anyway, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about it.Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of it. (: I would like you to delete it, but I don't want to lose my comments. :/ Is there anyway to keep the comments after deleting it? Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you can delete it now. Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I also see them with no content. Should I add a whole other entry or just edit the one with the empty page? Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I did that, and I still haven't gotten the badge. :/ Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you! Loveya Pictures last longer. 19:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Any word back yet? Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Its ınmmature Haıı ok so ıf you go on Bınacas page and look thru the comments youll see that people are just nasty could please tell them too stop commentıng because ok shes not the cleanıst gırl but you dnt need to put lınks of nasty stuff on theır serıously ok thank you! sıncerly : Madalıne "madııe" ElıXclareElıXclare 11:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) blank 009 Hi this person keeps threating to block me because I have a different opinion on things than they do on the top ten list could you please tell them to stop? -- Fitzyiscool1 16:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP! On the Degrassi: The Next Generation page, someone by the name of Lopsided messed it all up! They put some really BAD words on there and I don't know how to fix it all! And I'm pretty sure that Lopsided will be back on here trolling again, so keep a good eye on him...or her! =)awsum 22:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) blank 010 Hey, How do you make a poll?? blank 011 hey thanks for letting me know that u can help lol ? How do you make catagories? I want to make one really bad! =)awsum 22:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm tlking about adding a new catagory on the list of catagories. =)awsum 21:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) hi heyy can you make me an icon picture for my user name???? please.and if you can can you make me one of Eli???? thanks Forever in Love with Eli 00:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Forever in Love with Eli Username Change? Hello :) I was just wondering if I could change my usermane? Please help. xxx LoveForEclare. 01:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, thanks for that! I'll be sure to tell you if I have any questions. -- Wicked Girl 20:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) blank 012 Hi I was just wondering how do you make your avatar picture as a character from degrassi plese answer -- Fitzyiscool1 21:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hello, I just wanted to say thank you for deleting my image on the 4th. I would have thanked you earlier, but I didn't think it was, since it was still showing up on Google Images! - So, sorry about that. Thanks again! DegrassiFrk 20:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Help!! Hello! Plz help! I accidently pressed the "x" on the Image slide show box, u know the one that is always on the left side of the page, above the Recent activities. Is there anyway for me to get the box back, I rlly want it back Allycat42296 Any time :) hey its blooboo23 you are soooooooooooooo welcome for the edit stay in touch :) BloobBlooboo23 21:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) blank 013 hey do you by any chance know where i can find the name of the song the played in "umbrelles" when adam and fiona were first talking outside. it was at the end when she was in the car. Sooooorry Sorry I never got back to you. To be honest I never check my talk page, and the fact that I have been made a bureaucrat is news to me... But just glancing at you page you've been made an admin, so yay! I'll just be doing my thing, cleaning up pages and the like, on and off when scheduling permits... Roarthe 02:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) blank 014 Hey Glitterdisater you probably might not get this message until december but that is okay. I am hope we can send messages back and fouth and become friends. =) X: .. You should really come back. Hint hint. Nudge nudge. ~holiday 22:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC)